Samurai Shodown VII
Samurai Shodown VII is the seventh installment in the Samurai Shodown series. Like Street Fighter IV and Mortal Kombat 2011, the gameplay is moved from 2D to 2.5D. It brings back characters from not just the 2D games, but also the 3D games. This game also sees the return of fatalities. The game released date in 2014. Character Roster Returning *Haohmaru *Ukyo Tachibana *Hanzo Hattori *Nakoruru *Genjuro Kibagami *Kyoshiro Senryu *Shizumaru Hisame *Gaira Caffeine *Rimururu *Basara *Sogetsu Kazama *Kazuki Kazama *Tam Tam *Charlotte Christine Colde *Galford D. Weller *Jubei Yagyu *Rera *Rasetsumaru *Suija *Enja *Yoshitora Tokugawa *Youkai Kusaregedo *Mina Majikina *Yumeji Kurokouchi *Sankuro Yorozu *Liu Yunfei *Amakusa Shiro Tokisada *Zankuro Minazuki *Gaoh Kyougoku Hinowanokami *Genan Shiranui *Cham Cham *Earthquake *Nicotine Caffeine *Neinhalt Sieger *Wan-fu *Kuroko *Andrew *Iroha *Sugoroku Matsuribayashi *Ocha-Maro Karakuri *Chample *Mamahaha & Shikuru *Poppy *Paku Paku *Hikyaku *Hanma Yagyu *Shiki *Deku & Dekuina *Gandara *Yuga the Destroyer *Asura *Shadow Asura *Half-Shaded Shiki *Taizan Morozumi *Karakuri Hanma *Seishiro Kuki *Jin-Emon Hanafusa *Jushiro Sakaki *Rinka Yoshino *Saya *Haito Kanakura *Yaci Izanagi *Shinzo Hattori *Garyo the Whirlwind *Ran Po *Mikoto *Tohma Kuki *Tashon Mao *Oboro *Mikoto *Daruma *Minto *Mugenji *Yuda *Ichiro Suzuki (formerly named Samurai in SS: Warriors Rage) *Iga ninja *Oboro's amazon *Brute *Shippu no Reon *Reppu no Hion *Ushiwakahime *Takechiyo *Suzuhime *Angelica *Garros *J. *Kim Hae-Ryeong *Walter *Jinbei Sugamata *Black Hawk *Kirian *Claude *Draco *Golba *Demon Gaoh *Oruhida *Nagiri *Yui Minbunosuke Shosetsu *Otsuna *Riru Riru *Bibi *Pono Pono *Myun Myun Newcomers *Miyabu Muto (Female traveller who becomes the female rival of Haohmaru, uses a nodachi) *Eikei Wakomoto (Ninja older than Hanzo, wishes to dispel the Iga clan and place a new order in charge, uses a kusarigama) *Shino Wakisaka (A teenage fighter who wants revenge on Amakusa for killing his people, uses a whip) *Misha Sokolov (Pirate from Russia invading towns in Japan, uses two Pirate swords) *Yami Kibagami (Genjuro's eldest son who was hired to hunt down Taizan, fights with a broadsword) *Leslie Kang (An american teenager who is searching for her boyfriend Galford, fights with a javelin) *Hayate Kazama (The eldest brother of Kazuki and has the power of wind, uses wind and iaido sword) *Izumi Toyama (A young female ninja who is a friend with Shiki, fights with arm blades) *Wulong Tanaka (A violent preacher who was sent to kill Sogetsu, uses a sai daggers) *Sergio Battaglia (A 40 year old church priest from Italy, uses a monk staff) *Aoi Uzumaki (A 14 year old samurai who learns the true meaning of Habaki, fights with shikigami papers) *Zam Zam (A boy from Green Hell wanting to pick on Cham Cham and Tam Tam, fights with kali sticks) *Ladislav Tomas (Gunner from Czechoslovakia, is contracted by Golba to murder Draco once his job is done, fights with two pistols) *Kazeja (A wind demoness who possess a Kazama ninja clan member. She would eventually be sealed away in Hayate's blade, fights with the Bracelets of Aeolus) *Kenichi Kimura (A young boy who can control water and whose parents died at an early age, same age as Rimururu, known to be her best friend, and adopted brother, armed with kunai) *Kida Tokisada (The daughter of Amuska who will not follow in her father's footsteps, she wears atlantean robes and fights with moonsythes) *Ababwa Hakim (Arab drum master, uses two drum sticks to fight) *Jerimiah Harold (An English nobleman who is Charlotte's rival, he fights with both a broadsword and a shield) *Sanzaki Orochimaru (A crossdressing man who fights with two bladed samurai sword) *Manabu Shimazu (a veteran samurai warrior fighting with a katana and dressed in samurai armor) Guests *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Kaede (from The Last Blade) *Moriya Minakata (from The Last Blade) *Yuki (from The Last Blade) *Kratos (from God of War) *Predator (from Predator) Bosses Habaki Wang (An evil sorcerer who bents on revenge, fights with dark magic) Demon Habaki (A ape-like hummanoid version of Habaki) Voice Cast Japanese *Masaki Usui ... Haohmaru, Earthquake, Hanzo Hattori *Harumi Ikoma ... Nakoruru, Charlotte, Mizuki Rashojin *Eiji Yano ... Ukyo Tachibana, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, Genan Shirnaui *Toshikazu Nishimura ... Wan-fu, Tam Tam *Kay Inage ... Galford *Monster Maezuka ... Kyoshiro Senryo, Nicotine Caffeine *Kiyoshi Kobayahshi ... Jubei Yagyu *Shigeru Chiba ... Hikyaku *Kong Kuwata ... Genjuro Kibagami *Tsumugi Osawa ... Cham Cham, Mina Majikina *Miho Kaneta ... Hisame Shizumaru *Takumi Sato ... Gaira Caffeine *Masahiro Nonaka ... Basara *Akio Ohtsuka ... Zankuro Minazuki, Gaoh, Demon Gaoh *Masahiro Okazaki ... Kazuki Kazama *Junji Majima ... Sogetsu Kazama *Naoko Ishii ... Ushiwakahime *Urara Takano ... Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion *Mitsuki Saiga ... Yumeji Kurokouchi *Shinsuke Fukui ... Sankuro Yorozu, Resetsumaru *Mikako Takahashi ... Rera *Atsushi Yamanishi ... Enja *Naoki Oikawa ... Suija *Tarō Masuoka ... Youkai Kusaregedo, Sugoroku Matsuribayashi *Hiro Yuki ... Yoshitora Tokugawa *Tōru Ōkawa ... Liu Yunfei *Bin Shimada ... Luke Skywalker *Toru Ohira ... Darth vader *Ichiro Nagai ... Yoda *Tessho Genda ... Kratos English Voice Cast *Kyle Hebert ... Haohmaru *Richard Epcar ... Earthquake, Wan-fu *Laura Bailey ... Charlotte Category:Fighting Games Category:2.5D Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games